Patricia
Saint Walker II or known as the orphan named Patricia Lewis is a Blue Lantern of Earth and successor of the alias of Saint Walker. She is presently a member of The Team and is known for her apparent crush on Red X. Her designation is B24 and her mentor is Hal Jordan. Appearance While in her civilian attire, she is normally seen in a red tank-top with a darker red tank underneath that show off her ample breast. These shirts reach to her mid stomach, and leave her stomach exposed as at her waist she is normally seen wearing a short mini skirt that reaches only mid thigh. Her long blue hair is tied into a pony tail with a red ribbon and she has large green eyes which look like pools of emeralds. In her Blue Lantern attire she is seen wearing a similar shirt but the color changed to blue and overtop she wears a long blue robe like cape. She wears a blue skirt that is slightly longer than her normal one as she hates having people look under her skirt while she flies, underneath the skirt she wears tights. Personality History Birth - 2015 She has been an orphan since birth and around her 13th birthday she became a Blue Lantern due to the hope she held inside for finding happiness and love. Shortly after she joined The Team and became it's lantern member. June 2016 Saint Walker was present for the arrival of Red X to Mount Justice and helped contain him since Hal and John could not keep him from breaking out with their Green Lantern Power Rings. After questioning him herself she became flustered that instead of being able to stop him, she could not blushing by the sound of his voice. After hearing his reasoning for entering the lair of the Team she found him to be smug but secretly started to fall for him. It wasn't until he protected her from an attack from Count Vertigo and Joker that she solidified that she loved him. She was sent on a mission to the Island nation of Bresha to spy on an illegal smuggling operation. While there she used her ring to disguise herself and move among the individuals there to uncover what was going on. However, her cover was blown and none other than Red X bailed her out from danger. July 2016 2016 - 2017 Unknown what occurred during this time, only that her love for Seth grew more intense and she was willing to leave the Team for him. January 2018 Powers and Abilities Blue Lantern Powers *'Flight': *'Blue Energy Blasts': *'Force-Field Generation': *'Energy Constructs': *'Hope Empowerment': *'Invisibility & Light Refraction': *'Avarice Immunity': *'Rage Immunity': Human Abilities *'Gymnastic Skills' *'Multilingual' *'Hand to Hand Combat' Weaknesses *'Emotional Requirement:' *'Interference': *'Willpower Dependence': *'Recharge Protocol': *'When Hope Is Not Enough:' Oath "In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!" Relationships Red X While Red X is not a member of the Team and has been her enemy during several of their encounters, she remains the only one to know his real identity as with her ring she temporarily heal him and during that time she removed his mask, but when he came too his anger reignited and undid her healing of his heart. It is unknown if he has feeling in return for her but he has stated he does not want to harm her. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Power Ring User Category:Nisshou Category:Hero